justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (Kris Kross song)
"Jump" by'' Kris Kross (covered by ''Studio Allstars in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Original Both coaches are boys with blue fluffy afros and similar outfits. P1 P1's shirt is purple with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are in various shades of blue. His sneakers are black. He also has a blue armlet on his left wrist. P2 P2's is yellow with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are the same as his counterpart's. His sneakers are yellow, and as with his counterpart, he has a blue armlet on his left wrist as well. 'Remake' In the remake, their afros are in a darker shade of blue, which is close to black. P1 ''' '''P1's shirt is now orange-and-red with black-and-white stripes, with a yellow collar, and his jeans are black and orange. His armlet is now black. His shoes are now red. P2 P2's shirt is now mango-yellow with an orange collar. The same black-and-white stripes are also present. His armlet has also been changed from blue to black, and his jeans are black and red. His shoes remain yellow. In the remake, the coaches temporarily change colors when JUMP! is sung. jump_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jump_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) jump_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jump_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Just Dance 2/3/Greatest Hits It takes place in the streets of a city at night. There appears to be a road bridge, where it's mostly seen from underneath. There's also some graffiti on the bridge. Just Dance Now In the remake, the graffitis are more visible and light up every time "JUMP!" is sung. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Cross both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Point straight forward with your right hand. (Akin To William Tell - Overture) Gold Move 3: Have both of your arms completely out. Gold Move 4: Cross both of your arms into an 'X' (similar to the first gold move). jumpgm1.png|Gold Move 1 jumpgm2.png|Gold Move 2 jumpgm3.png|Gold Move 3 jumpgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Jump GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "Rapping bullcrap" is censored. Also, there are three dots replacing that word, unlike other songs from ''Just Dance 3'' and ''Just Dance 2''. * The dancers are the Les Twins, twins who are famous professional dancers. * Whenever "Jump! Jump!" is said, the word "jump" in graffiti-like text appears around the background. ** In Just Dance 2 "Jump" with colors and glow effects appeared. ** In Just Dance 3 "Jump" was plain white and had no effects. ** In ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' "Jump" had variety of color effects and extra graffiti was on the walls. ** However, Just Dance 3 and Greatest Hits had no effects on the Wii. * The boys are wearing their pants backwards like the original group that performed this song: Kris Kross. * Although the song is covered, "Kriss Kross" is sung. This also happends with ''Beautiful Liar''. * This is the first Male-Male Duet in the series, and the only one on the main list in Just Dance 2. * The song sampled I Want You Back, which also appears in Just Dance 2. * In the Beta version, the positions of the dancers were flipped. * If you follow this link: http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150928_1740/dist/bundle/Jump.zip, you'll find that the remake files are not in the bundle that will be downloaded; instead, the files for the Just Dance 2/''Just Dance 3''/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' version will be included. ** This will also be the case with the next five bundles. However, "Jump_7.zip" contains the remake files. Gallery Jumpjd2.jpg|''Jump'' jump_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jump'' (JD3/GH) Jump .jpg|''Jump'' (Remake) jumpallstarsmenu.png|''Jump'' on the Just Dance 2 menu jump_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Jump-Just-Dance-2.png|Just Dance 2 Gameplay Wikia-Visualization-Add-2,justdance.png|Just Dance 3 Gameplay jumpdancers.jpg|The dancers jump beta.jpg|Beta Version (Different Positions) jump_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms betajumpsprite.png|Beta Pictogram Screenshot 2015-06-30 at 10.09.46 AM.png|Coach Extraction Videos Kris_Kross_-_Jump Just_Dance_2_%22Jump%22_by_Studio_Allstars_(Kris_Kross_cover)_-_HQ_Choreography Just_Dance_3_Studio_Allstars_Jump Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jump - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Jump Studio Allstars Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Covered Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Remade Songs Category:Region Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Laurent Bourgeois Category:Larry Bourgeois